jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid23/Never say Never 7:I hate you , I love you
Ogłoszenia Parafialne #Jeżeli jeszcze nie czytałeś poprzednich opowiadań nadrób zaległość w końcu są wakację :) #Proszę w komenatrzach piszcie czy mam kontynuować sercię Never say Never ^^ #Miłego czytania polecam mieć przy sobie chusteczki :') 'I hate you,love you' '- As? – usłyszałam po chwili ciszy – Proszę powiedz coś. ' '- A co mam powiedzieć. Zdradziłeś mnie … oboje to zrobiliście ….. oby wasze pieprz*ne dziecko się nigdy nie urodziło. – krzyknęłam czując jak łzy tańczą w moich gniewnych oczach ' '- As .. ja wiem że to … - powiedziała czarnowłosa ' '- Gówno wierz nienawidzę cię , nienawidzę was , was wszystkich – krzyknęłam ściskając rękę ze szklanką – Wiecie co ludzie nasza kochana Hedera zaciążyła z moim… a raczej moim byłym Czkawusiem. Brawo żyjcie sobie w waszym idealnym świecie ale nie liczcie na błogosławieństwo od cioci Astrid!!!' '- As !!!- krzyknął brunet ' '- Nie nazywaj mnie tak!!! Straciłeś już do tego uprawnienia piep*ząc się z nią !!!- krzyknęłam czując jak szklanka pęka w prawej ręce ' To nie będzie kolejna ckliwa bajeczka o miłości nastolatków zakończona „i żyli długo i szczęśliwie aż do studiów „ , a bolesna i dotkliwa historia dziewczyny zdradzonej przez jak to jej się wydawało najbliższe osoby. Jestem Astrid Hofferson. Nie jestem typową pustą blondynką ale waleczną ,agresywną , nastolatką w sumie sami zdążyliście przekonać do czego jestem zdolna. ' '''Wcześniej opisane wydarzenie miało miejsce gdy mieliśmy po szesnaście prawie siedemnaście lat , impreza na zakończenie szkoły czyż to nie wspaniała okazja na ogłoszenie faktu iż twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka i twój idealny chłopak pieprz*li się gdy ty szykowałaś niespodziankę na ich urodziny które wypadały jednego dnia. I jak tu nie być szczęśliwą , a w dodatku powiem jeszcze że to właśnie dzisiaj i to iż wszyscy wiedzieli o tym już od dawna jedynie ja byłam na tyle głupia , ślepa i tępa by tego nie dostrzec że jest w drugim miesiącu ciąży. ' '- Astrid uspokój się – powiedziała szczupła kobieta uczesana w siwy kok – Złość do niczego nie prowadzi. Poza tym możesz wyrządzić coś złego Hederze tak jak i jej dziecku. Dzieci nigdy nie są niczemu winne ' '- Ale to wyjątkowo jest – krzyknęłam wskazując na lekko zarysowany brzuszek ciążowy Hedery ' '''- Sto lat , Sto lat niech żyją – usłyszałam za sobą – Astrid co się dzieje ? '- Nic – powiedziałam podchodząc do rodziców czarnowłosej , bruneta i twojej matki – Pora na tort ' Wzięłam ogromny nóż na co wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Wbiłam go między ogromny tort ze zdjęciem dwójki zdrajców. Przedzieliłam go na pół po czym jedną z połów pokroiłam na cztery ogromne kawałki. Przełożyłam dwa z nich na papierowe talerze i podeszłam do Hedery i Czkawki. Rzuciłam w nich kawałkami. ' '- To chyba wasz tort weselny – powiedziałam z niewinną miną ' '- Astrid co to ma znaczyć ?- spytała mama bruneta ' '- A to i państwo niewiedzą że ta dwójka spodziewa się dziecka – powiedziałam niewinnie – Proszę nie tylko ja i prasa nie wiedzieliśmy ' '- Czkawka jak mogłeś ?!? – spytał zdenerwowany ojciec bruneta ' '- Hedera co z ciebie za przyjaciółka. Nigdy w życiu ci niczego nie brakowało – krzyknął ojciec czarnowłosej ' '- Och Astrid – powiedziała mama starając się mnie przytulić ' '- Mamo darujmy to sobie – oznajmiłam odpychając ją od siebie ''' '''Wolnym krokiem zmierzałam ku wyjściu z dość zadowoloną miną słysząc wściekłe krzyki rodziców dwójki moich były przyjaciół. Obie rodziny mnie uwielbiały , rodzice Hedery traktowali jak drugą córkę gdy matka wyjechała pomagać w Afryce ,a brunetka traktowali jak przyszłą synową. Jak to mówią pozory mylą. Jednak po drodze coś zaczynało z każdym krokiem we mnie pękać. Zapłakana wróciłam do domu i jeszcze tego wieczoru napisałam do liceum w Arendel o przyjęcie do nich. Spełniałam wszystkie ich kryteria lecz musiałam podać powód przyjęcia do nich. Napisałam tak : „Nie będę owijała w bawełnę jak inni. Tylko państwo mogą zapewnić mi godny start w życiu , w Berk żadna ze szkół nie może mi tego zapewnić. Powiem krótko mój chłopak przyszły wódz Berk dopuścił się zdrady z moją przyjaciółką i obecnie spodziewają się dziecka. Wiem iż państwa to może nie zainteresować ale taka jest prawda w Berk nie zacznę normalnego życia a u was nie musze się o to martwić. Więc bardzo proszę „ ' '''Następne dwa tygodnie spędziłam w ciemny pokoju , rycząc jak głupia oglądając cokolwiek i ledwo zasypiając. Jednak moja mama nie dała za wygraną i pewnego dnia przyprowadziła mężczyznę i zostawiła mnie z nim w pokoju. ' '- Czego pan chce ?- spytałam po chwili ciszy ' '''- Pomóc ci. Wiem jak się czujesz – powiedział powoli – Moja żona również mnie zdradziła i ma ze swoim kochankiem dziecko. Astrid wiem co czujesz i dlatego pomagam takim osobą jak ty '- Nie wierze panu – odpowiedziałam patrząc na zasłonięte okna ' '- Możesz mi nie wierzyć ale ty i tak masz o wiele lepiej bo ja i moja była żona mamy syna w twoim wieku on również cierpi i odczuwa zdradę matki tak jak i ja – powiedział podchodząc do mnie– Pomogę ci Astrid. Nie opuszczę cię na obozie ani an chwilę ' '- Czemu ?- spytałam zapłakana – Czemu akurat mi tak pan pomaga ?' '- Bo znam twoją matkę i wiem jak teraz cierpi – powiedział – Pomagając tobie pomogę i jej ' Nie zastanawiając się długo chwyciłam walizkę i wrzuciłam do niej ubrania i inne rzeczy. Zabrałam też telefon. Wychodząc z domu napotkałam tłum dziennikarzy pytających jak czułam się po wyznaniu o ciąży. Nic nie mówiłam weszłam do samochodu jak się okazało potem Ereta i spędziłam na obozie cztery tygodnie. Pomogło mi to bardzo odmieniona wróciłam do domu. ' '-Mamo chce się uczyć w Arendel – powiedziałam na przywitanie ' '- Skarbie pomyślimy o tym za rok. Teraz jest za późno – powiedziała całując mnie w czoło ' '- Ale ja się dostałam – oznajmiłam pokazując jej emaila ze szkoły ' '- Och skarbie. Zgadzam się bo wiem że to ci pomoże jak odetniesz się od przeszłości – powiedziała – Wynajmę ci tam mieszkanie ' '- Dobrze mamo. Nie pojedziesz ze mną ?- spytałam z nadzieją ' '- Muszę tu zostać i zająć się babcią wierz również przecież że tam tak szybko nie znajdę podobnej pracy gdzie tak płacą – odpowiedziała – Idź na górę i się wykąp po kolacji poszukam ci mieszkania ' '''Jednak znów zaskoczyłam mamę. Będąc na obozie już wszystko załatwiłaś. Pozostało załatwić firmę od przeprowadzek. Ale już po tygodniu wszystko zostało załatwione. Wprowadziłam się dwa dni przed rozpoczęciem roku i poświęciłaś się zwiedzaniu wyspy. W dniu rozpoczęcia roku czułam się niepewnie wchodząc na teren liceum nie znałam go tak dobrze na dobrą miarę jak te w Berk. Przechadzając się między korytarzami napotkałam wzrokiem znajomą twarz ' '- Dagur ty tutaj ?- spytałaś widząc rudowłosego chłopaka ' '- O to samo mogę ciebie spytać. – powiedział opierając się o ścianę – Astrid Hofferson wyładniałaś przez te pięć lat odkąd nie ma mnie na Berk ' '- Ale się z ciebie dżentelmen zrobił – odpowiedziałam ' '- Hej skarbie – powiedziała rudowłosa dziewczyna całując Dagura w policzek – A to kto ? Chyba skądś ją znam ? Nie byłaś na okładzę jakiegoś magazynu ? ' '''- Nie co ty ja – powiedziałam – Jestem Astrid Hofferson ja i Dagur byliśmy przyjaciółmi za nim … '- Pobił tamtego chłopaka jasne rozumiem – powiedziała na co wytrzeszczyłaś oczy – Ja i on nie mamy przed sobą żadnych tajemnic ' '- Zazdroszczę – powiedziałam czując jak zbiera mi się na łzy ' '- O Roszpunko , Roszpunko przywlecz się do nas i poznaj nową uczennice z Berk – krzyknęła rudowłosa na co odwróciłam się tyłem do nich ' Zobaczyłam blond dziewczynę z zielonymi oczami która trzymała pod ręką dłoń bruneta. ' '- Witaj jestem Roszpunka a to Julian to znaczy Flinn – powiedziała przedstawiając chłopaka ' '- Astrid Hofferson – powiedziałam podając im rękę ' '- Ja cię chyba gdzieś widziałam – powiedziała przenikliwie ' '- To samo mówiłam – powiedziała rudowłosa – Hej Elsa Anna ' '- O Hej Merida – odpowiedziała radośnie brunetka – O mamy nową koleżankę. Jestem Anna a to Elsa. Skąd jesteś ? '- Jestem Astrid jestem z Berk – powiedziałam z uśmiechem – Ty chyba jesteś przyszłą królową Arendel ' '- No pewnie że jest – powiedział brązowowłosy chłopak podchodząc do nas – Jack Frost ' '- Astrid – odpowiedziałaś' '- Już wiem ty chyba jesteś tą całą dziewczyną Czkawki – krzyknęła Roszpunka ' '- Tak , a raczej byłą dziewczyna – odpowiedział Dagur zerkając na mnie ' '- A mówiłam że cię gdzieś widziałam – oznajmiła Merida – Ja rozumiem tu chcesz rozpocząć nowe życie. Spokojnie nikomu nie powiemy ' '- Coś w tym stylu. Dzięki – powiedziałam ' (…) Minęło pół roku szkolnego. Zaprzyjaźniłam się z tutejszymi ludźmi. O dziwo nikt tu nie wiedział o wyskoku Czkawki co dziwne było bo takie newsy pominąć. Sprzedasz gwarantowana. A skoro mowa o przyjaźniach to zaprzyjaźniłam się z przyjaciółmi Dagura i weszłam do ich paczki. Byłam zapraszana na wiele ich spotkań a jedno z nich właśnie trwało ' '- A jak tam jest w Berk ?- spytała Anna opierając się o Kristofa jej chłopaka ' '- A jak ma być normalnie – odpowiedziała Roszpunka – Tobie alkoholu wystarczy jak na dziś ' '- A Czkawka jako chłopak jaki jest ?- spytała Merida ' '- A co zamierzasz mnie zostawić ?- spytał żartobliwie Dagur ' '- Oj wiesz o co mi chodzi – powiedziała rudowłosa ' '- Jest wspaniały. Opiekuje się tobą nawet jeśli na niego krzyczysz i wyzywasz od najgorszych. Nie pozwala byś czuła że jesteś od niego gorsza.- powiedziałam na co świeczki stanęły mi w oczach – I do tego jest tak cholernie Wierny….. Przepraszam ' '''Wybiegłam z pokoju słysząc jak Dagur za mną biegnie. ' '- Astrid powiedz im. Oni nie sprzedadzą cię prasie. Im można zaufać- powiedział łapiąc mnie za ramiona – Spójrz jak mnie traktując. Poza tym zdrada Czkawki nie była od ciebie zależna ' '- Masz chyba rację – powiedziałam wycierając łzy i zmierzając do pokoju ' '- Hej wszystko okej ?- spytała Elsa wstając ' '''- Chyba nigdy nie będzie dopóki wam nie powiem – oznajmiłam – Wyprowadziłam się z Berk tylko dlatego że … '- Hej spokojnie mała – powiedział Kristoff – Jak nie chcesz niemów ' '- Ale ja musze. Przecież nie uda mi się do tego uciec – powiedziałam wycierając łzy – Otóż Czkawka zdradził mnie z Hederą i w dodatku mając teraz dziecko , wszyscy prócz prasy i ich rodziców wiedzieli o tym a ja jak ta głupia robiłam im niespodziankę na urodziny które wypadały w dniu balu na zakończenie gimnazjum. Jak głupia im wszystko szykowałam … a oni się Pier*yli za moimi plecami ' '- Hej spokojnie – powiedziała Merida obejmując mnie – Bez potrzeby się pytałam ' '- Nie i tak trzeba było wam powiedzieć – odpowiedziałam – Wiecie najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to ze ja nadal kocham tego idiotę ' '- To normalne – powiedział Jack – Nikt nie jest z kamienia ' (…) Po roku nauki w liceum na zupełnie innej wyspie czułam się samotna i opuszczona. Nie wiedziałam czego mi tak naprawdę brakuje próbowałam jakoś to ukryć pod natłokiem obowiązków w nowej szkole ale i one kiedyś się kończą. ' '- Chyba muszę odwiedzić Berk – powiedziałam zatrzymując się na szkolnym korytarzu ' '- Zdurniałaś – powiedział Flinn – Nie masz po co tam wracać ' '- Ona ma rację od roku nie widziała swojej własnej matki – powiedział Jack – Pojadę tam z tobą na święta ' '- Nie musisz. Dam sobie radę – oznajmiłam ' '- Nie puścimy cię samej – powiedział Dagur – Jeśli chcesz tam jechać to tylko z Jackiem ' '- Bo inaczej nie przepuszczę cię przez granice – powiedziała Elsa ' '- Jak możesz moja królowo – oznajmiłam parskając śmiechem – Dam sobie radę nie martw się o biedną podaną ' '- Ale ja nie żartuje – oznajmiła ' '- Niech wam już będzie – powiedziałam ' '''I właśnie dlatego obecnie jadę z Jackiem i jego siostrą do Berk a nie sama jak planowałam. Jack zabrał swoją siostrę gdyż jego matka jak zwykle musiała pracować w święta. Była chirurgiem i Ania siostra Jacka odczuwała brak matki a zabierając ją do Berk mieliśmy nadzieje że jakoś ją pocieszymy. ' '- Hej Ania zobacz – powiedziałam wskazując na zamarznięte jezioro – Tu możemy pojeździć na łyżwach jak chcesz ' '- Super – odpowiedziała radośnie ' '- A ja to co ?- spytał Jack ' '''- A ty będziesz się patrzył jak się dobrze bawimy – odpowiedziała Ania ' - Ale z ciebie pyskata dziewczynka – powiedziałam odwracając się do brunetki – Lubię cię piątka ' '- A ile lat mieszkałaś na Berk ?- spytała Ania ' '- Od urodzenia. – odpowiedziałam – Dlatego znam każdy jego zakamarek. ' '- To tak jak ja Arendell – powiedziała z dumą ośmioletniej dziewczynki – Daleko jeszcze ?' '- Widzisz już jesteśmy – powiedziałam wskazując na biały dom z szarą podmurówką – Jak będziesz grzeczna zabiorę was jutro do mojej ulubionej cukierni i na małe zakupy. Zgoda ?' '- Zgoda – odpowiedziała odpinając pasy – Kto ostatni nie dostaje czekolady !!!' Wysiadłam powoli z samochodu i rozejrzałam się po spokojnej okolicy. Nie powiadomiłam mamy o moim przyjeździe bo pewnie próbowała by mnie jakoś powstrzymać. ' '- Dzień dobry – przywitała się Ania jak drzwi do mojego domu się ledwo co otworzyły ' '- A co to za mała ślicznotka.– powiedziała moja mama kucając przed ośmiolatką - ' '- Dzień Dobry pani Ewo – przywitał się Jack ' '- Jack jak sądzę. Moja córka dużo opowiadała o tobie- powiedziała mama – Znowu brunet chyba masz do nich słabość ' '- Mamo – powiedziałam widząc zadowoloną minę Jacka – On ma dziewczynę ' '- Oj wierz że żartuje. Mogłaś powiedzieć że przyjedziesz i zabierzesz ze sobą gości – powiedziała mama wpychając nas do środka – Niebezpiecznie jest się włóczyć po Berk po południu a szczególnie dla ciebie ' '- A dlaczego ?- spytała Ania zdejmując kurtkę – Czy Astrid coś przeskrobała ? '- Nie ja a mój były chłopak – odpowiedziałam pomagając jej – Poza tym nie chciałam słyszeć wymówek w stylu „ Nie wraca się do przeszłość , jeszcze nie czas „ ' '- O to podły pan – krzyknęła ' '- Co to za hałasy. Ewo czyżbyś znowu wpadła na genialny pomysł opiekowania się cudzymi dziećmi – krzyknęła staruszka o siwych włosach splecionych w gruby i długi warkocz – Moja kochana wnusia wróciłaś. I ma nowego przystojniaka powiem ci szczerze ten jest o wiele niż Czkawka tamten to mi się wcale nie podobał. Rybi szkielet a ten widać że prawdziwy mężczyzna ' '- Babciu to Jack mój przyjaciel a nie chłopak – powiedziałam karcąco ' '- A ten słodki Aniołeczek to kto to ?- spytała babcia widząc jak brunetka bacznie się jej przygląda ' '- Jestem Ania babciu Astrid – powiedziała podchodząc do staruszki ' '- To moja siostra prze pani – powiedział Jack ' '- Widzę ,widzę dziecko że chyba lubisz słodycze ? – spytała babcia przymrużając jedno oko ' '- No jasne że lubię – odpowiedziała ' '- To chodzi szybko na górę. Dam ci trochę i opowiem bajki – powiedziała staruszka ' Mała brunetka podbiegła na górę a staruszka zmierzała za nią. Ja w raz z mamą i Jackiem zasiedliśmy do stołu. Moja mama była bardzo szczęśliwa z mojego powrotu. Wyjęła nawet stare albumy. ' '- A jak tam Czkawka ?- spytałam odkładając album – Synek ,córka albo wiem bliźniaki ? '- Córka – odpowiedziała mama podając mi wycinki z gazet – Nazwali ją Astrid ' '- Pfyy żałosne – powiedziałam zakładając ręce na pierś – Już wiem co sobie myśleli „ Na cześć dziewczyny dzięki której jesteśmy razem. Oby nasza córka nie była taka tępa „ ' '- Astrid spokojnie – powiedział Jack ' '- Ale ja jestem spokojna – powiedziałam waląc w stół – No teraz bynajmniej. „A podobno ciąża dodaje uroku ale chyba nie jej , co za wpadka jak mogła to założyć nasza Astrid by się tak nie ubrała , Co za wpadka „ Jezu jak można się tak zachować to ja już sobie lepiej radziłam ' '- Ale nie zawsze – powiedziała mama' '- No ale błagam prasa jeszcze nigdy nie kłamała w stosunku do wpadek i skandali – powiedziałam przeglądając dalej wycinki – Rzucić Astrid i nie wiedzieć co robi , Mieć gdzieś swoją pierwszą miłość. Nieźle się popisał ostatnio. Mamo wysyłaj mi te magazyny z Berk jakoś w Arendell o tej sprawie nie widząc nic ' '- Stoik kazał milczeć prasie poza Berk – powiedziała mama ' '- Spodziewałam się tego zagrania – powiedziałam – Wiecie pójdę na górę ' Leżałam w swoim łóżku cicho szlochając. Po jakiejś godzinie do pokoju wszedł Jack i objął mnie od tyłu. Ja odwróciłam się do niego i wtuliłam jeszcze bardziej. Następnego dnia tak jak obiecałam zabrałam Anię i Jacka do mojej ulubionej cukierni ale przed tym na lodowisko nieopodal niej. Spędzaliśmy tak kilka dni lecz nie spędzaliśmy ich tylko na lodowisku na przykład w schronisku ,zoo , parku a czasem na placu zabawa. '- Kurcze nie mam dla was prezentu na święta – powiedziałam zapatrując się w sklep z zabawkami ' '- Astrid nie trzeba. Dzięki tobie Ania przynajmniej wychyli nos z poza Arendell to dla nas najwspanialszy prezent – powiedział ' '- No skoro ty nie chcesz prezentu to kupie go chociaż Ani – powiedziałam łapiąc pod rączkę brunetkę – Co ty na to ?' '- Nie mogę się doczekać – powiedziała na co Jack otworzył nam drzwi ' Ania wbiegła do sklepu i zaczęła chodzić między alejkami wpatrując się w pudełka. Co raz to raz widzieliśmy jej główkę między regałami. ' '- Hej kupisz mi to ?- spytał Jack na co odwróciłam się w jego kierunku ' '''Miał na sobie śmieszne okulary z wystającym nosem jak u klauna i ogromnymi brwiami. ' '- A mówiłeś że nie chcesz prezentu – powiedziałam śmiejąc się z niego ' '- Jestem zmienny jak kobieta – oznajmił ściągając okulary i łapiąc mnie za ramiona – Chodzi trzeba poszukać Ani ' '- Okej – odpowiedziałam odwracając się mimo woli Jacka ' 'Spostrzegłam wtedy Czkawkę i Hederę którzy trzymali małego niemowlaka i wybierali coś przy stoisku a w tym czasie pary reporterów robiło im zdjęcia. Odwróciłam się automatycznie do Jacka który z jakiegoś powodu mnie pocałował w usta. Objęłam go instynktownie za szyje ale w końcu powoli się od niego zaczęłam odsuwać. ' '- Dzięki – szepnęłam widząc kontem oka że Czkawka wrócił ponownie do wybierania ' '- Astrid zobaczy !!! Zobacz jaka fajna ty takiej nie masz w domu – krzyknęła Ania na co wzięłam ją na ramiona i przejęłam od niej zabawkę ' '- Rzeczywiście ale ładna – powiedziałam oglądając lalkę ' '- Astrid Hofferson miło panią widzieć – powiedzieli reporterzy – Dawno pani u nas w Berk nie było i widzę że pani nie próżnowała ' '- Cóż to za nonsens – odpowiedziałam ' '- Przed chwilą widzieliśmy jak całowała się pani z tym młodzieńcem. Chyba pani gustuje w brunetach – powiedział ponownie ' '- A jeśli tak to nie wasza sprawa- powiedziałam na co Czkawka przeszedł obok reportera i stanął przede mną ' '- Astrid … ty … tutaj – powiedział Czkawka ' '- As kto to ?- spytała Ania patrząc na mnie ' '- To ten podły pan o którym ci opowiadaliśmy – odpowiedział Jack stając bliżej mnie ' '- A idź pan stąd – krzyknęła Ania i wystawiła języka ' '- Cóż za waleczna dziewczynka to twoja córka ?- spytał reporter gdy Ania tuliła się do mnie ' '- Skądże ja nie jestem zdolna do zdrady tak jak mój były partner – odpowiedziałam z dumą – Poza tym gdyby to miała być moja córka musiała bym mieć dziesięć lat gdy ją rodziłam. To siostra Jacka przyjechaliśmy razem na święta w odwiedziny do mojej mamy ' '- By pani matka poznała pani obecnego partnera ?- spytał ' '- Ależ oczywiście że dlatego – odpowiedział Jack – Ja i Astrid jesteśmy razem od roku. ' '- Serio ?!? – krzyknął Czkawka dobiegająca Hedera i reporter ' '- Chcieliśmy to ukryć w tajemnicy – powiedział Jack widząc Hederę – Serio jak mogłeś zdradzić taką laskę z tym czymś ' '- Jak śmiesz się tak do mnie odzywać. Wiesz kim ja jestem – krzyknęła Hedera ' '- Wiem totalnym bezguściem. Razem z Astrid oglądaliśmy magazyny w których pisano o tobie – oznajmił pewnie Jack ' 'W tym czasie ja poszłam z Anią i zapłaciłam za lalkę. Powróciłam do Jacka widząc że atmosfera nie jest za ciekawa. ' '- Jack wychodzimy – powiedziałam łapiąc go za ramię ' '- Tylko czekałem aż to powiesz – oznajmił zadowolony łapiąc mnie pod rękę ' '-Co to miało być ?- spytałam pospiesznie łapiąc taksówkę ' '- To wy jesteście razem ?- spytała Ania patrząc to na mnie to na Jacka ' '- A chciała byś ?- spytał Jack ' '- Nie wiem. Elsa i Astrid są super – odpowiedziała ' '''- Powiedzmy tak- powiedziałam kucając przy niej – Ja i Jack nie jesteśmy razem ale jakby ktoś pytał kogo nie znasz to jesteśmy. Rozumiesz ? '- Jasne – powiedziała po czym wsadziłam ją do taksówki ' Pospiesznie po powrocie do domu zaczęłam pakować swoje bagażem przy okazji wyjaśniając mamie powód przez jaki musi już jechać. ' '- Jack dobrze postąpił. Te hieny zostawią cie w spokoju na jakiś czas – powiedziała mama gdy ubierałam Anie ' '- Wiem – oznajmiłam z uśmiechem – Ale pomartwimy się o to potem. Nie chce by Ania miała zmarnowany wyjazd przez tych głupich dziennikarzy ' '- Nie mam- odpowiedziała gdy zakładam buty – Było fajnie. Babcia Helga dała mi ciasteczka na drogę ciocia Ewa dała mnóstwo twoich starych lalek. A mój brat w końcu się uśmiecha ' '- To fajnie że wyjazd się udał – powiedziałam – I niech zgadnę planowałeś to z nimi ? To ze udasz mojego chłopaka ? '- No jasne – powiedział Jack otwierając drzwi i biorąc walizki ' '- Astrid już wracasz do Arendell ?- usłyszałam po wyjściu – Czy to przez spotkanie Czkawki ?' '- Nie skądże musimy wracać z Jackiem do Arendell gdyż i tam mamy swoje sprawy do załatwienia – powiedziałam gdy Jack pakował walizki ' '- Pa , pa – krzyknęła Anna otwierając okno – Co za mili ludzie ' '- Bardzo – odpowiedział Jack śmiejąc się ' (…) Po powrocie do Arendell tutejsze media nie dawały mi spokoju wyzywając od najgorszych gdyż kiedyś chodziły pogłoski że Elsa i Jack są razem. I to była prawda ale utrzymywali to w sekrecie potem zaczęły się kłótnie i zrobili sobie przerwę. Elsa zwołała konferencje na której wyjaśniała w naszej obecności że nasz związek o ile można go tak nazwać opiera się na szczerej przyjaźni . Poza tym tak między nami uczę go by nie miał jakiejś wpadki na przyjęciu znałam te tereny od sześciu lat więc wiem jak należy się tam zachować. Po zakończeniu liceum poszłam na studia prawnicze. Elsa dołączyła do mnie później gdyż musiała przejąć szybko tron po śmierci swoich rodziców, ale gdy ona studiowała państwem rządzili zaprzyjaźnieni ze zmarłym królem posłowie i ministrowie. Na studiach miałam paru partnerów przecież nigdy mi nie zakaże się spotykać z mężczyznami. Po zdaniu ich z wyróżnieniem miałam zapewnioną posadę u boku Elsy i pracowałam u niej już dwa lata po tym gdyż tyle zajęło ustabilizowanie spraw w państwie. Pewnego dnia chłodnego zimowego dni otrzymałam zaproszenie od Elsy na jej ślub z Jackiem. Oczywiście zostałam również jej druhną honorową gdyż Anna spodziewała się dziecka i data jaka została wyznaczona na ślub była bliska ósmego miesiąca ciąży Anny .A wiadomo nie można się denerwować podczas ciąży a przygotowania do ślubu są męczące. Ja niestety nie miałam żadnej wymówki więc nie miałam wyjścia. Na Elsie oczywiście zależy mi strasznie jesteśmy jak siostry ale na ślubie koło mnie miała stać Hedere jak nakazywała tradycja. Mówiła ona o tym że partnerka władcy sąsiedniej wyspy na znak pokoju musi stać u boku Elsy. Więc Roszpunka i Merida też stały ale wiecie wszystko było ustalane zgodnie ze starymi tradycjami najpierw Berk potem następne wyspy. Podczas przygotowań starałam się o tym nie myśleć ale na próbie generalnej było najgorzej bo musiałam znosić jej widok i to że stoi przy mnie tak strasznie blisko. ' '- I jak się trzymasz ?- spytała Ania podchodząc do mnie ' '- Chyba ciebie mogę o to spytać twój brat się żeni – powiedziałam z uśmiechem na nią patrząc ' '- Mam prawie osiemnaście lat jakoś sobie poradzę – powiedziała siadając koło mnie – As? Wiem że ci jest ciężko powiedz tylko słowo a ja stanę zamiast ciebie ' '- Jeśli to zrobisz uznają mnie za tchórza – odpowiedziałam patrząc w jej błękitne oczy – A tego bym nie przeżyła ' '- Och Astrid – powiedziała tuląc mnie – Gdybym mogła cofać czas nie pozwoliła bym na to ' '- Nic się nie da zrobić jedynie iść dalej – powiedziałam zapłakana ' '- Słowa twojej babci – uśmiechnęła się szeroko ' '- Hej Panienki nie płaczcie tak. Ja się tylko żenię – powiedział Jack z uśmiechem – A nie opuszczam was na zawsze ' '- Myślisz że wszystko kręci się w okuł ciebie ?- spytała Ania z uśmiechem ' '- W tej chwili to tak – odpowiedział kucając przede mną – Wszystko będzie dobrze zobaczysz. Masz dopiero dwadzieścia sześć lat ' '- Dziesięć lat minęło – powiedziałam – I gdzie podziały się te moje wielkie plany ? '- Są nadal na swoim miejscu tutaj – powiedział Jack wskazując na serce – To jest to samo serce i ten sam rozum ale inna dusza. ' '- Wiesz co jak czasem coś powiesz to warto posłuchać – powiedziała Ania wstając – Pójdę się zorientować co mam za zadanie tym razem wykonać ' '- Chyba będzie za tobą tęsknić – oznajmiłam patrząc na Jacka ' '- Chyba masz rację – powiedział – A jak ty się czujesz ?' '- Jak wrak człowieka – powiedziałam masując się za skronie ' '- Ślub dwa dni zabawy dwa lata przygotowań – powiedział Jack ' '- Dokładnie – powiedziałam wstając – Chodzi pora się pokazać Elsie że żyje ' Oboje wstaliśmy i zmierzaliśmy do Sali jadalnej gdzie zobaczyłam Elsę z pulpitem w ręku i długopisem w jednej ręce. Jack do niej podbiegł i objął od tyłu. Byli razem tacy szczęśliwi że aż wszystkim się udzielało ' '- No do roboty a nie się tu migdalicie. Gdy ja brałam ślub to nie miałam czasu nawet odetchnąć a wy co – krzyknęła moja babcia i złapała Jacka za makiet koszuli – Ty młody ja cie obserwuje trzymaj te łapska przy sobie. Przed ślubem nie będzie żadnego sexu dopiero po ślubie ' '- To pani teraz to mówi – powiedział Jack z uśmiechem ' '- O ty bezbożniku – krzyknęła biegnąc za nim z laską ' '- Jak na osiemdziesięcioletnią kobietę nieźle się rusza – rzuciła Elsa ' '- Gdybyś ty ją widziała jak biegała za Czkawką na wieść o tym że przespał się z Hederą. Dobrze że Stoik ją powstrzymał – powiedziałam układając kwiaty w wazonie – A za Hederą to nawet nie wspomnę „Ty mała ladacznico . Nie miałaś już z kim się łajdaczyć tylko z chłopakiem mojej wnuczki. Ty wiedźmo” i jedzie za nią na skuterku. Mama ledwo co ja do domu zaprowadziła to babcia do samochodu i za Czkawką i tak na zmianę. ' '- Jest dla nas wszystkich taka dobra – powiedziała Ania pomagając nam z wazonami ' '- Przybył władza Berk ser Czkawka Halibut III Haddock – krzyknął zapowiadacz Nie zwracając uwagi nadal siedziałam i układałam kwiaty dopiero Ania siłą mnie podciągnęła i stanęłam z nią na równi. ' '- Witaj Elso. To wspaniale że wychodzisz za mąż – powiedział radośnie gdyż teraz wie że ja i Jack to byłą fikcja ' '- Witaj obłudny panie – powiedziała Ania nadmiernie się kłaniając – Widać że zbrzydło ci się przez ostatnie dziesięć lat jak i twojej konkubinie ' '-Zapewne ty jesteś tą małą brunetką z przed dziesięciu lat – powiedział Czkawka uśmiechając się ' '- Ależ oczywiście żem to ja – odpowiedziała na co zaczęłam cicho się śmiać ' '- Ania zachowuj się – syknęła Elsa ' '- Ej nie przesadzaj – powiedziałam stojąc na samym końcu – Brawo młoda ' '- Uczę się od mistrzyń – oznajmiła przybijając piątkę ' '- Witaj Astrid – powiedział Czkawka ' '- No ja wiem że moja babcia to prawdziwy mistrz ciętych ripost – powiedziałam nie zwracając uwagi na Czkawkę ' '- Dziewczyny – powiedziała Elsa ' '- Konkubina wjeżdża na chatę – szepnęłam widząc dochodząc Hederę ' '- Witaj Elso – powiedziała tuląc ją ' '- Czarna wdowa zapuściła swe korzenie – szepnęła Ania '- A ty zapewne jesteś Anna siostra pana młodego – powiedziała Hedera podchodząc do mojej towarzyszki – Pamiętam jak miałaś te osiem lat ' '- Zgadza się. Dla ciebie to bardziej Tw….– powiedziała na co kopnęłam ją w piszczel ' '- Ała mamusiu – powiedziała kuśtykając ' '- Mamusi ?- spytał Czkawka podchodząc do mnie – Witaj Astrid' '- Witaj obł…. Zaszczyt jest cię nam gościć w tym zamku – powiedziałam gdy Ania nadepnęła mi na nogę ' '- Astrid ratuj – krzyknął Jack wbiegając przez drzwi a za nim moja babcia ' '- Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam – krzyknęła wbiegając – O mamy gości ' '- Tak babciu To Czkawka i Hedera – powiedziała Ania z chytrym uśmiechem odwracając ich ku staruszce' '- O wy hultaje – krzyknęła biegnąc na nich z laską ' '- Babciu spokojnie – powiedziałam wbiegając przed nich – Nie teraz za dużo świadków ' '- No dobrze mam nadzieje że nie będę miała koło nich pokoju – powiedziała mrugając do Ani ' '- Uwielbiam te kobietę – powiedział Jack ' '- Ja ciebie też chłopcze – odpowiedziała po czym zamknęła za sobą drzwi' '- A gdzie wasza córka ?- spytała Elsa zerkając w moim kierunku ' '- Och zaraz zapewne przyjdzie – odpowiedziała Hedera' '- Cudnie – szepnęła Anna ' '- No już spokojnie siostrzyczko – powiedział Jack ' '- Przybyła Astrid Haddock – usłyszałam' Nagle do Sali wbiegła brunetka o zielonych oczach. Jej włosy bezwładnie opadły na ramiona , na ustach miała szeroki uśmiech , oczy jej się zaświeciły widząc ojca i matkę. Zaczęła wtulać się w jego ramiona jakby miały uchronić ją przed całym złem tego świata czyli przede mną. ' '- Elso , Jacku poznajcie nasza córka – przedstawiła Hedera łapiąc ją jedynie za małą rączkę ' '- Witam – powiedziała schodząc z ojca – Jestem Astrid ' '- Witaj aniołku jestem Jack to moja narzeczona Elsa , siostra Ania i przyjaciółka Astrid – oznajmił Jack kucając i pokazując po kolei osoby którym mała dziewczynka podawała rękę ' '- O mamy tak samo na imię – powiedziała patrząc na mnie tymi zielonymi oczami ''' '''Oczami które znałam. Należały one do Czkawki a teraz ta mała je ma. Patrząc na nią przypomniała mi się scena z przed dziesięciu lat gdy krzyczałam by ta istotka jakże grzeczna , spokojna i ułożona miała się nie urodzić. Zginąć , umrzeć w łonie matki . '- Rzeczywiście – oznajmiłam ostrożnie przed nią kucając – Pewnie wiele razy to słyszałaś ale jest bardzo podobna do swojego ojca ' '- Dziękuje. To miłe co pani mówi. Za to pani podobna jest do Cioci Ewy – oznajmiła rzucając mi się na szyje ' '- Chyba już wiem o kim mówisz – powiedziałam z uśmiechem zerkając na przerażoną minę Czkawki – I też ci dziękuje zwykle słyszałam że jestem podobna do swojego ojca ' '- To tak jak ja – szepnęła wtulając się we mnie jeszcze bardziej ' Zamarłam czując bicie jej małego serduszka, zapach jej włosów , dotyk jej małych rączek. Nie wytrzymałam i ręką przycisnęłam bliżej siebie. Do moich oczu zaczęły napływać łzy samotności , smutku , gniewu i żalu. Najwyraźniej ta mała to poczuła i instynktownie przetarła moje oczy małymi dłońmi po czym ponownie się na mnie rzuciła. Przewaliła mnie na ziemię zmuszając do tego bym usiadła. Uśmiechnęła się tylko do mnie i wtuliła się siadając okrakiem. Nie wiem czemu ale najwyraźniej czuła się przy mnie bezpiecznie. Przy osobie która nie chciała by się urodziła. ' '- Jesteś taka miła – powiedziała na co Jack parsknął śmiechem – Odwiedzisz mnie kiedyś w Berk ? '- Astrid – powiedział karcąco Czkawka na co zerknęłyśmy w jego kierunku – Wystarczy ' '- Ale dlaczego ? Tatusiu ?- spytała poirytowana ' '- Właśnie dlaczego tatuśku ?- powiedziałam wypowiadając ostatnie słowo z sarkazmem – Jak tylko będę mogła przyrzekam że cię odwiedzę' '- Astrid może lepiej nie – powiedział Jack na co Elsa spoglądała na niego pytająco – Nie wiem kiedy ?' '- Właśnie że wiem kiedy będę miała wolne – odpowiedziałam szybko ' '- Astrid – powiedziała Ania na co wskazałam Hederze by zabrał brunetkę ' Gdy wykonała moje polecenie podeszłam do Ani. Ta natomiast nadal zerkała na małą dziewczynkę jak na całe zło tego świata. Po jej wyjściu patrzyła na drzwi jak na wrota piekieł ' '- Przestań – powiedziałam spokojnie – Tak jak to nie była moja wina tak jak i jej nie jest w tej chwili. '- Ale jednak nie wiem jak ty możesz na nią patrzeć – krzyknęła i skierowała się w kierunku wyjścia ' '- Bo to dzieci nigdy nie odpowiadaj za błędy rodziców – szepnęłam łapiąc ją w ostatniej chwili za ramię ' '- Idę się przewietrzyć – oznajmiła trzaskając drzwiami ' '- Chyba to za dużo jak na jeden dzień – szepnął Jack patrząc na mnie znacząco – Pogadaj z nią ' '- Czy ktoś z waszej dwójki powiem mi o chodzi ?!? – powiedziała Elsa ' '- Anna stresuje się weselem i w dodatku poznałam Astrid – powiedziałam błyskawicznie – Sama rozumiesz Jack był dla niej jak ojciec.' '- Przecież zawsze tego chciała. Byśmy byli razem – powiedziała zakładając ręce na pierś ' '- Może ci się wydaje – oznajmił Czkawka na co zgromiłaś go wzorkiem – Może wolała by go widzieć na ślubnym kobiercu z As…' '- Nie waż się kończyć!!! – wrzasnęłam podchodząc do niego – Powiedziałaś o jedno słowo za dużo i masz ogromne szczęście że jest tu Elsa' '- A co prawda w oczy kole ? – spytał pewnie ' '- Tu zasrany dupku. Myślisz że jak jesteś wodzem Berk możesz się tak do mnie odzywać.- powiedziałam – Ja to nie ty. Nie przespałam bym się z chłopakiem mojej przyjaciółki. Nie jestem Hederą ani tobą. Ty ofiaro losu , kulawy zapchlony kundlu !!! Zadowolony ?!? Tego chciałeś ?!? Poniżyć mnie na oczach przyjaciół ?!? Tak jak robiłam to za młodu ja ?!?' '- Nigdy nie chciałem tego robić !!! – krzyknął ' '- To co chciałeś uzyskać stwierdzeniem ze Ania woli widzieć mnie i Jacka razem – krzyknęłam na co on zamarł – Tak jak myślałam ' '- Co tu się wyrabia ?!? – krzyknęła ciężarna brunetka wbiegając zła do Sali – Cały zamek was słyszy reporterzy za chwile się zlecą !!! Czy to jest w tej chwili potrzebne nam wszystkim ?!?' '- Nic właśnie skończyliśmy – powiedziałam buchając na Czkawkę ' '- Anna nie denerwuj się w twoim stanie nie powinnaś – powiedziałam podchodząc do niej błyskawicznie ' '- Ciebie też się to tyczy – szepnęła zakładając mi kosmyk włosów za ucho – Elsa jak przygotowania ?' '- Wszystko zrobione jutro już będę mężatką – powiedziała uradowana ' '- Skoro tak – oznajmiła ciężarna – Jack jazda nie możesz widzieć panny młodej 24 godziny przed ślubem. Czkawka przydaj się na coś i pilnuj go a nie będziesz się kłócił z Astrid. ' Cóż po odprowadzeniu Anny do pokoju i przeprowadzeniu z nią krótkiej rozmowy na temat wcześniejszych wydarzeń wróciłam do swojego pokoju. Była dopiero szesnasta a ja już byłam ubrana w piżamę i popijając ciepłą herbatę siedziałam na tarasie. Słysząc huk otwierających się drzwi odłożyłam herbatę i spostrzegłam burzę mokrych brązowych włosów. ' '- Hej Astrid – powiedziała istotka podchodząc do mnie ' '- Witaj maluszku – powiedziałam przeczesując jej mokre włosy – Chodzi do pokoju bo się przeziębisz. Powinnaś wracać do mamy ' '- Ale ja nie chce – powiedziała tupiąc nogą i biały dywan ' '- No dobrze to daj wysuszę ci włosy – oznajmiłam sadzając ją przed drewnianą toaletką. '- No dobrze – odpowiedziała markotnie ' Zaczęłam powoli suszyć jej brązowy włos. Wspominałam przy każdym ich dotyku chwilę z Czkawką w roli głównej. Jakby nie patrzeć większa połowę mojego życia spędziłam z nim u boku. ' '- Astrid ?- spytała niepewnie na co wyłączyłam suszarkę ' '- Tak słodziutka ?- spytałam zerkając na nią w lustrze ' '- Czemu jesteś smutna ?- spytała po chwili namysłu ' '- A umiesz do chować tajemnic – powiedziałam na co ona przytaknęła – Ja i twój tata kiedyś się znaliśmy ale pokłóciliśmy się i tak za bardzo za sobą nie przepadamy. Nie mów mu że wierz '- Do dlatego on i mama się pokłócili – powiedziałam skubiąc wysuszone włosy ' '- Tu jesteś Astrid. Twoja matka odchodzi od zmysłów – usłyszałam za sobą głos mojej matki ' '- Ciocia Ewa ty tutaj !!!- krzyknęła tuląc się do jej ud ' '- Tak ja tu. Wracaj ty lepiej do mamy – powiedziała patrząc na mnie – A ja musze porozmawiać z tą panią ' '- Jaką panią ? Przecież to twoja córka – powiedziała zdziwiona brunetka ' '- Idź Astrid – oznajmiła siadając na łóżku – Musisz się wyspać ' '- No dobrze do zobaczenia jutro – krzyknęła wybiegając ' '- Nie sądziłaś że będziesz chciała ją poznać – oznajmiła mama zamykając drzwi ' '- To o niej mówiła babcia gdy przyjechałam do Berk ?- spytałam – Że opiekujesz się cudzymi dziećmi ' '- Astrid zrozum. Pewnego razu Hederę złapał tłum reporterów gdy z nią spacerowała dobiegła z przyzwyczajenia do naszego domu i nie weszła stała. Na szczęście byłam w domu z Eretem i zabraliśmy ją. – powiedziała spokojnie – I jak ją zobaczyłam to nie dość że macie podobne imiona to jeszcze takie same charaktery. Gdybyście powiedzieli z Czkawką że to wasze dziecko dopiero testy DNA mogły by temu zaprzeczyć. Ona wcale nie jest jak Hedera ' '- Ciągnie swój do swego – powiedziałam na co parsknęłam śmiechem ' '- Nie jesteś zła ?- spytała mama na co pokręciłam przecząco głową ' Patrzyła się na mnie zdziwiona po czym wyprosiłam ją z pokoju za powód podając ogromny ból głowy. Postanowiłam jednak popatrzeć na krajobraz z balkonu i dopić herbatę. Po czym udałam się na zasłużony sen. Rano obudziła mnie Ania stojąc na de mną z włosami zawiniętymi papiloty. Nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu. ' '- Wstawaj. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie ja chce loki – powiedziała zrywając ze mnie kołdrę ' '- Ja i tak uważam że mokra włoszka była by lepsza – powiedziałam udając się na szybki prysznic i długie intensywne mycie głowy ' '''Była czwarta piętnaście gdy styliści i kosmetyczka dorwali się do mnie. O piątej trzydzieści stałam przed lustrem z zamkniętymi oczami. Bałam się najzwyczajniej w świecie. Ale spojrzałam na siebie. Miałam delikatnie umalowany oczy odcieniem morskim, zrobioną perfekcyjnie kreskę, truskawkowe usta , włosy lekko sfalowane opadające na ramiona i błękitną sukienkę. Była bez ramiączek , gorset w serca delikatne marszczenia , srebrny pas poprowadzony wokół tali, sukienka do kolan , po obu jej stronach delikatny tiul . Sięgał by on do ziemi gdyby nie białe okryte obcasy. ' '- Widzisz nie jest aż tak źle – rzuciła Ania podchodząc do mnie ' '- Ona zawsze dramatyzuje – powiedziała Roszpunka ' '''- Ty weź się postaw na jej miejscu – powiedziała Merida – Druhna honorowa , w magazynach była Jacka , i do tego musi stać obok tej wiedźm… '- Witam drogie panie – powiedziała Hedere wchodząc w podobnej sukience tylko czerwonej ' 'Elsa wpadła na pomysł by pozostałe druhny miał inny kolor sukienkę tak samo jak drużbowie garnitury. Drużba honorowy czyli w tym przypadku Czkawka ma granatowy garnitur a reszta czarne, Jack za to pójdzie w białym garniturze ze złotymi zdobieniami ' '- Witamy – rzuciła Roszpunka ' '- Astrid nie sądzisz że to przesada z tymi diademami ?- spytała Merida przymierzając złoty diadem ' '- Ty i tak musisz go mieć – powiedziałam śmiejąc się – Królowo Merido żono Dagura szalonego ' '- Wiesz że w pewnym sensie nie zawdzięcza sobie tej ksywki tylko dlatego że był wybuchowy – powiedziała z chytrym uśmieszkiem ' '- Błagam nie opowiadaj mi o tym co w łóżku wyprawiacie – powiedziałam pokazując jej rękę ' '- Ty tam wierz o czym ja mówię – powiedziała zerkając znacząco na Hederę – Sama miałaś swoje przygody w łóżku ' '- Boże to było rok temu nie żyj przeszłością – powiedziałam z uśmiechem ' '- Na pewno rok temu ?- spytała Roszpunka przyłączając się do gry ' '- Jezu daj mi siłę – powiedziałam delikatnie opadając na kanapę ' '- Ale sama musisz Astrid przyznać że ciacho to z niego było – powiedziała Ania zerkając w lustro – A o tym co on potrafi robić w łóżku to słyszałam sama na własne uszy ' '- No weź tu człowieku się raz zabaw – powiedziałam podchodząc do Ani – A ty co świętoszku dwóch na raz ' '- Oj bo jeden to sobie ubzdurał ze jak się z nim całowałam to już jesteśmy razem. Byłam pijana – powiedziała na co szturchnęłam ją biodrami ' 'Nagle do pokoju weszła Anna ubrana i wyszykowana wraz z jeszcze nie gotową Elsą. Gdy Elsa była szykowana zagadałam się z dziewczynami do momentu gdy zostałam poproszona o przyniesienie sukni ślubnej. ' '- Tylko mu nie zwiej przed ołtarzem – szepnęłam zasuwając powoli suwak ' '- Chyba jest na to za późno – szepnęła gdy zakładam jej długi welon ' 'Wyglądała pięknie. Miała na sobie białą suknię ala księżniczka w plecami w koronkę długim welonem i do tego śliczną skromną koroną która została po jej mamie. Wpatrywałam się w nią do czasu aż nie wbiegła moja imienniczka. Miała na sobie białą sukienkę w różowe kwiaty przedłużaną z tyłu i do kolan z przodu. Wokół tali poprowadzony gruby różowy pas. Jej włosy były uczesane w luźny kok i do tego mała korona i białe pantofelki. Rozejrzała się po pokoju i zamiast pobiec do Hedery podbiegła do mnie na co ja oddałam bukiet Meridzie. ' '- Jak ty ładnie wyglądasz – powiedziała odsuwając się na tyle by zobaczyć mnie w pełni okazałości i muc być blisko ' '- Ty również kwiatuszku – powiedziałam obracając nią na co się uśmiechnęła ' '- Będę niosła obrączki !!!- krzyknęła wesoło ' '- A ja Elsę by nie uciekła Jackowi sprzed ołtarza – powiedziałam żartobliwie na co wszystkie się roześmiały ' '- To szkoda że nie trzymałaś mojego tatusia jak się żenili z mamusią to by nie uciekł mamie – powiedziała niewinnie ' '- A żebyś wiedziałam powaliła bym go na ziemię – powiedziałam dziarsko na co mała istotka się roześmiała ' 'Zamurowało mnie. Oni by się ożenili za naszymi plecami. Czyli jednak miałam rację. ' '- Astrid może lepiej idź do tatusia – powiedziała Hedera zabierając małą z przed mojego nosa ' 'Wyprowadziła małą na co ja wyszłam na balkon. Zobaczyłam z niego że wszystko jest już gotowe. Czerwony dywan usypany białymi płatkami róż. Białe krzesła ozdobione niebieskimi i białymi wstążkami. Drzewa ozdobione starymi lampami obok stabilnie wyglądającego namiotu. ' '- Chyba to jednak ty mi uciekniesz z przed ołtarza – powiedziała Elsa wychodząc z mną ' '- Słyszałaś ?!? ożenili by się za moimi plecami – powiedziałam ' '- Słyszałam – odpowiedziała krótko obejmując mnie ramieniem – Zobaczysz wszystko będzie dobrze ' '- Chyba – szepnęłam ' Ceremonia zaślubiny i ukoronowanie Jacka zaczynało się o siedemnastej. Przez ten cały czas pilnowałyśmy by wszystko co miało być załatwione dziś było zrealizowane. To były szczegół ale ważne szczegół na przykład rzeźba lodowa Jacka i Elsy , Tort , i tym podobne. Gdy wybiła siedemnasta w wielkim ogrodzie zaczął rozbrzmiewać marsz weselny. Wypowiadając sakramentalne tak odetchnęłam z ulgą a widząc jak Jack zostaje ukoronowany zobaczyłam podobne uczucie na jego twarz, jego siostry i matki. Pierwszy taniec wykonali do piosenki Thinking Out Loud którą również zaśpiewał jej wykonawca czyli Ed Sheeran. - Więc podsumowując krótko. Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz wiem gdzie mieszkasz – powiedziała Anna znosząc kieliszek z pomarańczowym sokiem – Zdrowie - Zdrowie – krzyknęli goście - A teraz druhna honorowa – usłyszałam głos Roszpunki - Jacku Elso. Poznałam was dziesięć lat temu. Nie ukrywam oboje wyciągnęliście mnie z dołku i gdy wszyscy dokoła się grzmocili wy byliście jedną z najbardziej znanych mi porządnych par – powiedziałam na co łzy napłynęły mi do oczu – I chce abyście zawsze byli wzorem. Zdrowie - Zdrowie – krzyknęli na co ja zeszłam ze sceny Przez resztę wesela siedziałam przy stole. Nie miałam ochoty do czasu aż Jack porwał mnie do tańca. Potem tańczyłam z dziewczynami aż nagle dostrzegłam malutką istotkę na ramionach Czkawki a u jego boku uśmiechniętą Hederę. Poczułam jak moje nogi odmawiają posłuszeństwa i gdy już miałam upadać na ziemię oparłam się o stoli i bezwładnie opadłam na krzesło. - As ?- usłyszałam za sobą i poczułam męską rękę na ramieniu - Odejdź nie ma siły na kłótnie – powiedziałam spychając jego rękę z siebie - Wszystko okej ?- spytał kucając przede mną Gdy już miałam mu odpowiadać usłyszałam krzyk Anny. Spostrzegłam że łapie się za brzuch. Gdy zmierzałam w jej kierunku zobaczyłam ciemne kropki i poczułam jak tracę równowagę i ten niemiłosierny ból głowy. Pamiętam jedynie jak ktoś krzyczał moje imię i Anny i wzywaną karetkę. Obudziło mnie głośne pikanie nad moim lewym uchem. Otworzyłam powoli oczy widząc jedynie sylwetki osób. - As- usłyszałam po czym odwróciłam głowę w lewą stronę - CO z Anną ?- spytałam ochryple próbując się podnieś - Nic jej nie jest. Właśnie trwa poród – odpowiedziała Elsa - Połóż się – oznajmił Czkawka delikatnie popychając mnie na łóżko – Zasłabłaś - Czyli to już jest na tym stadium co Jack ?- spytałam zerkając w jego kierunku - O czym ty mówisz ?- spytała Roszpunka – Jack ? - Panna Hofferson? – usłyszałam męski głos - Tak – odpowiedziałam cicho - Doktorze co jej jest ?- spytał zmartwiona Elsa - Wyjdzie z tego ? - Panienka Hofferson wie co jej dolega. I wie że mogliśmy to powstrzymać – powiedział zapisując coś w karcie – Dowidzenia - Astrid o co tu chodzi ?- spytała Elsa siadając na łóżku - Jack ?- powiedziałam cicho na co on skinął głową - To nowotwór – wyszeptałam po chwili na co Ania zaniosła się płaczem – Wykryli go u mnie miesiąc temu. Ja umieram Elsa - Nie , nie zgadzam się- krzyknął Czkawka na co Elsa zaniosła się na płacz - Ty nie masz akurat nic tu do gadania – wysyczałam - Możecie nas zostawić samych ?- spytał Czkawka na co wszyscy powoli wyszli ze szklanymi oczami Ja odwróciłam się na prawy bok a on przeszedł za mną. - Akurat mam bo mi zależy na tobie jak cholera Astrid – powiedział trzymając mnie delikatnie za ramiona i będąc na de mną - Gdyby tak było nigdy nie przespał byś się z Hedera i nigdy byś nie planował z nią ślubu – powiedziałam unosząc się do góry - Żałuje tego jak cholera i wierz że musiało to prędzej czy później nastąpić wszyscy krzywo patrzyli na Astrid – powiedział siadając na krześle – Ale gdy zobaczyłem Hederę jak idzie do mnie w tym białym wdzianku uciekłem. Bo to nie byłaś ty Astrid. Kobieta która kochałem kocham i będę kochał przez całe życie. Wierz dobrze że gdybyś to ty mnie zdradziła wybaczył bym ci natychmiast nie patrząc czy jesteś z nim w ciąży czy nie - I co z tego Czkawka – powiedziałam poprawiając się na łóżku –Nie wierze ci to tylko puste sł… Nie dokończyłam gdyż zatkał moje usta swoimi. A ja ich zapragnęłam. Były dla mnie jak osobisty narkotyk. - Teraz mi wierzysz – spytał gdy odsunęłam się do niego na co on przystawił swoje czoło do mojego Nic nie odpowiedziałam jedynie mierzwiłam jego brązowe włosy i starałam się nie płakać - Gdybyś powiedział mi to dziesięć lat temu albo przynajmniej miesiąc temu. Teraz była by szansa – powiedziałam na co on wytarł moje łzy - Zawsze jest jakaś szansa – szepnął - Czkawka ja jej już nie mam – odpowiedziałam – Jedynie mogę czekać na śmierć - Nie zgadzam się. Astrid która znam walczyła bym. Pokazała bym mi że umie pozbierać się po wszystkim walczyła by do końca – powiedziała siadając na łóżku – Astrid chce cię zobaczyć. Wystraszyła się gdy upadałaś - Nie chce by mnie widziała w takim stanie – wyznałam – Jest taka do ciebie podobna. Gdy ją widzę moje serce odżywa - Więc dlatego zaraz tu będzie – powiedział na co drzwi się otworzyły a przez nie wpadła mała brunetka i czerwonymi oczkami - Astrid – krzyknęła nie patrząc wbiegając na łóżku i rzucając mi się na szyje – Co ci jest ? - Powiedzmy że niedługo dołączę do mojego taty – odpowiedziałam cicho głaszcząc jej włosy Co dzień przychodzili do mnie wszyscy pewnego dni poczułam się naprawdę dobrze i było tak przez dłuży okres więc przyszła do mnie Anna ze swoim małym synkiem - Zobacz Astor to ciocia Astrid – powiedziała podając mi chłopca o pięknych błękitnych oczach - Witaj maluszku. Astrid chodzi niewstydni się – powiedziałam widząc brunetkę przy drzwiach – Zobacz jaki on malutki - Zupełnie jak szczeniaczek – powiedziała wspinając się na łóżko – Hej maluszku jestem Astrid Mały chłopczyk jedynie złapał ją za palec i zaczął się śmiać . Tak cudownie jak niemowlak tylko potrafi. Posiedzieli u mnie trochę ale przyszła pora karmienia więc Anna wyszła a ja zaczęłam czesać włosy Astrid w mojego ulubionego warkocza. -Mamo zobacz od dziś to moja ulubiona fryzura – krzyknęła brunetka zeskakując z łóżka - Leć pochwal się tacie – powiedział czarnowłosa po czym brunetka pobiegła - Astrid – powiedziałam po chwili ciszy na co wpadłyśmy sobie w ramiona bez słowa „przepraszam „ dobrze wiedziałyśmy co jedna i druga chce powiedzieć - Widzisz badania wychodząc coraz lepiej – powiedziała po dłużej chwili - Witam panie – powiedział Czkawka wchodząc z mała dziewczynką – Hedera chyba czas zabrać Astrid do domu -Tylko która ?- spytała na co się zaśmiałyśmy Czarnowłosa ostatni raz mnie przytuliła i zabrała dziewczynkę. Czkawka przysiadł się obok mnie i wtulił w swoje lewę ramię. Zwykliśmy tak siadać gdy byliśmy sami. Perspektywa Czkawki Choroba jednak robi z człowiekiem to co chce. Nigdy nie sądziłem ze to powiem ale dzięki niej z powrotem jesteśmy szczęśliwi. Choroba się cofa to cud jak mówią lekarze. - Czkawka jak wyjdę ze szpitala chciała bym pojechać na Berk. Posiedzieć w naszym starym domku na drzewie i usnąć tak przy tobie – szepnęła podnosząc się delikatnie i całując w usta – Tak jak za starych czasów - Mi wystarczy tylko ze wyjdziesz stąd ze mną – odpowiedziałem całując jej dłoń splecioną w moją - A zawsze to ty miałeś większe marzenia niż ja – zaśmiała się cicho – Jestem trochę zmęczona - Idź spać – odpowiedziałam - Zostań – oznajmiła cicho - Co tylko zechcesz As – odpowiedziałem Następne dni spędziłem ponownie z Astrid jednak na zmianę z Elsą i Jackiem. Byłem przy niej na każdy badaniach. - Hej dobrze was widzieć – powiedziała Astrid na co uniosłem wzrok na drzwi Zobaczyłem tam Roszpunkę i jej męża , Meridę i Dagura, Elsę i Jacka , Anne i Kristoffa , Matkę Astrid i jej nowego męża Ereta oraz Hederę i moja córkę. Astrid się jeszcze bardziej we mnie wtuliła. Przez chwilę jak zwykle zabawiała się z małą postną Haddock a tą potem zabrała Hedere do barku. Rozmawialiśmy i śmieliśmy się jakbyśmy byli na jakimś spotkaniu a nie na odwiedzinach w szpitalu. - Czkawka – powiedziała niewyraźnie blondynka - CO jest As ?- spytałam czule - Głowa … boli – powiedziała po czym szybko wstałem z łóżka i wraz z Jackiem pobiegłem po lekarza Ten po szybki jej zbadaniu zarządził badanie które wykazało że nowotwór się cofał jedynie by zaatakować ze zdwojoną siłą. Ona umierała na moich oczach w cierpieniu a ja jedynie mogłem dać jej zastrzyk morfiny raz na dwie godziny który gówno pomagał. W końcu gdy pewnego dni wszystko powoli wracało do normy i znowu byliśmy wszyscy razem Astrid przestała oddychać. Lekarze nie mogli nic zrobić ona umarła przy nas a ostatnie jej słowa brzmiało „Kocham cie Czkawka pamiętaj o tym „ Nie da się uciec przed śmiercią. Nie da się jej oszukać , uniknąć jedynie trzeba ją przyjąć z pokorą. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone